Blood of the King
by XBrain130
Summary: 24 years passed since he first completed the Millenium Puzzle. Now, as a famous Duelist, Yugi has to face one of most formidable opponents he ever did: one with his own blood, one that he grew himself.


**Hello, everyone, here's XBrain, a fan coming from ZEXAL and ARC-V that went back to watch the entire franchise. I just finished DM, and this is a thing I developed during the latest episodes I saw: Yugi's child!**

 **I don't know I'll use it again in the future, but in the meantime enjoy this one-shot!  
It is set in 2020, 24 years after the start of the original manga, and 16 after GX.**

* * *

«So everyone, are you ready for the next match!?»

The people populating the arena roared in enthusiasm, having longed the kind of match that was about to happen for a long time.

The announcer threw his right arm towards one of the entrances of the Duel Field. Slowly, a figure emerged from the shadows: it was a quite short man, not as short as he used to be, but still short for his 40 years.

«He is a man of legends! The first Duel King!»

His iconic hair, a five-pointed black mass with purple outline and blonde fringe, crowned his smiling face with bright and round purple eyes. He wore a blue cape that reached his knees, black shirt, and blue pants. A plastic upside-down pyramid bearing an eye hanged from his neck.

«Ladies and Gentlemen: Muuuuto Yuuuugi!»

Yugi looked up on the stands, checking all the comrades that accompanied him during his adventure: the Kaiba brothers (with Seto bearing the same frown that he had ever since he passed his title down many years ago), Bakura, Honda, Mai & Jonouchi, and all of their families. And Anzu.

Oh, Anzu. And her sparkling smile of wonder.

In other sections, the creator Pegasus was looking forward to the match, as did the current Duel King and his block of brown hair. Plus his own family.

While he was lost, the announcer moved to point the other entrance.

«And now, the challenger! She's the King's own blood, making her debut in the Pro Dueling World!»

Another figure emerged from the shadows, but this Time it was a 16-years-old girl. She was so similar to her mother, with Yugi's own hair changed from black to a brown color, and the lower two points laying flat on the sides of her hair, and blue roundish eyes. She wore a sky-blue jacket, an orange shirt with a eye of anubis drawing on it, blue skirt, purple boots, and a small pendant with a green gem.

«Muuuuuto Yuuuuumo!»

The crowd roared loudly, hyped for the match. The past Duel King against his Princess.

«Are you ready, my daughter?» asked Yugi with a smile, activating his trusted Duel Disk.

«Yes dad.» she replied, activating her own Duel Disk as well. «After all of our playful Duels back at home, I'm excited to be about to fight you in a real Duel, going all-out against each other!» she said with a large excited grin. «You're going down, dad!» she concluded prideful.

Seeing his little girl so happy to Duel him was making Yugi feel very proud. In moment like these, her spirit reminded him of Atem. «We'll see about that!» he replied with a grin of his own. Both Mutos drew five cards from their Deck.

«DUEL!»

Muto Yugi  
LP 4000

Muto Yumo  
LP 4000

«I'll take the first turn if that's ok with you!» announced Yugi. «Watashi no (my) turn, draw!» He grinned at the card he drew. «Let me set a quick pace right away! Magic Card, "Shōkanshi no Skill" ("Summoner's Skill")! It adds a Level 5 or higher monster to my hand!» Yugi pulled out his Deck from the Duel Disk and spread it in his hands.

Yumo widened her eyes. «Don't tell me...!»

Yugi picked out a single card from the Deck, then he shuffled it and put it back in the device. «Then another Magic: "Inishie no Rule" ("Ancient Rule")! With this one, I can Special Summon the monster I just added to my hand!»

A yellow-framed card was held up in the air by the man. «I call you on the battlefield once again, faithful servant of my ancient soul!» Yugi placed it on one of the Monster Card Zones, making them light up. «"Black Magician"!»

The notorious purple-armored spellcaster materialized on the field, assuming a battle pose with the staff pointed towards Yumo.

Black Magician  
ATK 2500

Yumo was staring at the monster. «"Black Magician" right way in the first turn...» she breathed. Yugi closed his eyes. «I had to face this monster as well back in my time. To defeat my friend.» He opened his eyes again and looked at his daughter. «Just as then, you have to defeat "Dark Magician" first if you want to have an hope to beat me!» he said grinning, pointing at her.

The girl grinned as well. «Is that so? Well then, challenge accepted!» she replied, raising her fist.

Up in the stands, Yugi's friends were following the Duel intently. «Seems like Yugi isn't going to restrain himself at all in this!» exclaimed Jonouchi. «This will not be easy for the young Yumo.» observed Mai. Anzu sighed, smiling. «I really don't know know who I should cheer! My beloved husband or my dear daughter?» she commented.

A blonde boy sitting between Mai and Jonouchi looked at the girl in the arena thoughtfully.

 **. . .**

 _«Are you worried?» asked the blonde boy, his robust build leaning on the wall. Yumo was going through her Deck sitted on a bench. «Are you kidding me? Don't you see how so totally ready am I for this?» she asked, placing her Deck inside the Duel Disk and standing up._

 _«That's not what I meant.» he said with a little smirk. Yumo walked up to him and crossed her arms. «So what did you meant?» The r boy leaned over her, Yumo wordlessly cursing having inherited her father's shortness and him having inherited his father's tallness._

 _«I meant, did you think you will lose?» he asked with a low voice, cupping her chin. Yumo grinned, placing her hands on his shoulders and chest. «Stop screwing around, you know I'll win.» She turned and left to the battlefield. The boy looked amused and moved to the stands._

 **. . .**

«Yes, I know you are sure to win.» murmured the blond teen. «And I'll cheer for you.»

Meanwhile, Yugi had ended the turn down there, and Yumo was beginning hers. «Watashi no turn, draw!» She held up the card she drew before her face, grinning. «Get ready dad, because I'm coming down for you!»

Yugi smiled. «Then do it, Yumo! I'm here ready to that!»

* * *

 **So yes, it's a Peachshipping child story. I wonder how many of you saw it coming and how many where expecting another shipping instead XD**


End file.
